


[podfic] Matchmaker

by BabelGhoti



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 17th Century, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Dreams, F/M, Family History, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Soothscrier, Witchcraft, Witches, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of irisbleufic's fic.Agnes had known that Heaven and Hell existed ever since she first attended church as a child. It was common sense, she told people, though what she didn't tell them was that her common sense was backed up by the fact she'd glimpsed an angel trying to disguise itself amongst the statues. It had got a guilty look on its face and vanished.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 15
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[podfic] Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Matchmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055260) by [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 4:52 
  * **Size:** 4,57 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia801407.us.archive.org/17/items/irisbleuficmatchmakerreadbybabelghoti/irisbleufic%20-%20Matchmaker%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  





End file.
